


Кончить, несмотря ни на что

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Humor, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мурата и Ульрике впервые занимаются сексом, и Шин-О, разумеется, не может остаться в стороне





	Кончить, несмотря ни на что

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consummation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458585) by mistr3ssquickly. 



Она возражала поначалу, когда Великий Мудрец –  _тот самый_  Великий Мудрец – в первый раз предложил ей стать кем-то большими, чем просто друзьями: после бесчисленных недель сладких мимолетных прикосновений к ее волосам и тихих улыбок, приберегаемых им до тех пор, пока они не останутся одни. Они стояли рядом друг с другом и любовались отражением закатного солнца в воде храмового бассейна, когда он принялся молить ее стать ближе, не просто его пророчицей, его советником. Ульрике покраснела и напомнила, что она – храмовая дева, что она всецело посвятила себя – и душой, и телом – одному лишь Шин-О.  
На это Мудрец только рассмеялся. Взял ее за руку и повел во внутреннее святилище, советуя лично спросить Шин-О, что он обо всем этом думает.  
Они вместе преклонили колени на холодном каменном полу, ладонь Мудреца была теплой, когда тот коснулся ее и ободряюще сжал. Ульрике знала, что неприлично возносить молитву вот так, когда левая ее рука зажата в тепле чужой руки, а не сложена с правой, но не отняла ее и не добавила извинений в свою молитву.  
 _Всемилостливый Шин-О_ , – взмолилась она, –  _окажи мне честь и одари меня твоим советом..._  
Шин-О засмеялся – сладкое, опьяняющее ощущение, дрожью вибрирующее где-то в глубине ее души, – когда она поведала о своем желании, о своей просьбе, и дал ей свое благословение. Он затем добавил, что, в сущности, никогда не требовал от жриц быть девственницами – эту мелкую деталь позднее добавили историки, не он.  
Ульрике знала, что не подобает злиться на свое божество, слыша такие слова.  
Но все равно злилась.  
Мудрец, видя ее раздражение, рассмеялся и отнял руку, вместо этого положив ее Ульрике на плечо.  
– Шин-О всегда был таким. Тем еще шутником, – тихо сказал он.  
Шин-О обозвал его непечатным словом, заставившим Ульрике покраснеть, а Мудрец засмеялся, его ладонь сжималась на ее плече с каждым смешком.  
– Да, – сказал он, – но ты сам такой, так что не принимается.  
Не подобало смеяться, когда кто-то высмеивает ее бога, поэтому Ульрике подавила это желание. Она улыбнулась, позволяя добродушному подшучиванию ее бога и ее Мудреца омывать себя, точно волнами – сильными и успокаивающими.  
Ульрике никогда не встречала никого, кто мог слышать голос Шин-О – если не считать ее сестры, – и уж точно никого, кто мог быть с ним на равных, отвечая насмешкой на насмешку, оскорблением на оскорбление. Это, как ни странно, оказалось уютно: молиться бок о бок с мужчиной, который может слышать ее возлюбленное божество, с мужчиной, настолько же глубоко привязанным, настолько же глубоко верным Шин-О, как и она сама.

***

  
Шин-О был с ними в первый раз, когда они занимались любовью: он сказал, что они вольны сделать это, если пожелают. Ульрике ощущала его рядом и подозревала, что Мудрец тоже его чует.  
Не то чтобы она возражала, вовсе нет. Шин-О был с ней с самого детства, уча читать подробные тексты, где рассказывалось о его жизни, о его деяниях. Она всегда слышала его голос, чувствовала его присутствие рядом, вокруг и внутри нее.  
Это успокаивало. Блаженное знакомое присутствие в полностью незнакомой для нее ситуации.  
Конечно, рядом с Мудрецом тоже было восхитительно приятно. Он целовал и гладил ее, был с ней ужасно нежен и никуда не торопился, обожествляя ее своими руками и губами, пока обнажал ее кожу, подставляя ее холодному воздуху покоев, а его глаза сияли в неярком свете натопленного камина. Она наблюдала за ним, желая и страшась, и он поцеловал ее за ухо, отчего ей стало щекотно. И шептал, чтобы она расслабилась, чтобы доверилась ему.  
Шин-О ответил прежде, чем у нее появился шанс убедить Мудреца, что она доверяет ему, умолчав о вновь обретенной уверенности в своем боге и о твердом знании: Шин-О не позволил бы ей завести любовника, который оказался бы недостоин ее доверия.  
 _Довериться мужчине, который так же неопытен, как и его женщина!_  – захохотал Шин-О. –  _За эти века ты подрастерял умение лгать._  
Мудрец выругался и свирепо посмотрел на резное изголовье кровати.  
– Заткнись, – резко сказал он, его громкий голос разрезал тишину спальни.  
 _Заставь меня._  
– Я точно знаю, что делаю, – сообщил ей Мудрец и выглядел при этом унылым и смущенным, точно ребенок, чей акт бравады раскрыли и разнесли в клочья прямо перед лицом врага. – Может, это мой первый раз – в  _этом_ теле, но я неоднократно занимался этим раньше.  
 _С женщиной?_  – полюбопытствовал Шин-О.  
Мудрец залился великолепным оттенком красного.  
– Заткнись, – повторил он.  
Но Ульрике не возражала против его неопытности, и ее не заботило, что он стесняется так же, как и она: потому что Шин-О наконец-то стих и позволил ему вернуться к прежнему занятию. Поцелуи Мудреца были теплыми, влажными и восхитительно голодными, его руки касались ее так, как никто и никогда не касался раньше, и это, решила она, было приятно – что он тоже никогда не ласкал так никого, кроме нее.  
Ульрике была готова, когда он наконец вошел в нее. Готова достаточно, чтобы ей было неважно, что это поначалу больно, что ее тело не привыкло к распирающему давлению изнутри, когда его толстый возбужденный член проникал внутрь. Мудрец остановился и подождал, пока она привыкнет, целуя в щеку, подбородок, губы, ухо и лоб, пока она не свыклась с ощущениями и прошептала, чтобы он двигался, делал что угодно, что полагается делать его телу внутри нее.  
 _Счастливица_ , – прокомментировал Шин-О, чуть сбивая Великого Мудреца с ритма. –  _Когда я был на ее месте, боль до такой степени никогда не стихала. Возможно, с женщинами все проходит легче, сексуальнее..._  
Мудрец поцеловал ее и не ответил, отвлекая обоих от замечаний Шин-О особенно мощными толчками, от которых было чуть больно при вводе и потрясающе – при выходе.  
 _Полагаю, это объясняет, почему мой 27-й последователь столь удручающе гетеросексуален,_  – продолжил Шин-О, не заботясь ни о возрастающем раздражении своего Мудреца, ни о том, что его жрица все больше и больше отвлекается от процесса. –  _Какая жалость, что он так и не поладил с красавчиком, столь похожим на меня, что даже его интересы совпадают с моими. По правде говоря, я несколько разочарован, что его уловки не заинтересовали моего Мудреца, не заставили его с горечью вспоминать наши проведенные вместе годы..._  
Мудрец закатил глаза, его толчки стали мелкими и небрежными, пока Ульрике не заставила его снова обратить внимание на себя, нежно погладив по лицу кончиками пальцев и вновь разжигая желание, подаваясь бедрами навстречу, встречая его на полпути, поощряя его.  
– Все хорошо, – заверила она его, приподнимаясь и целуя в губы.  
– Хм. Просто не обращай на него внимания, – прошептал Мудрец, склоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее в шею.  
Ульрике откинула голову назад, охотно принимая его поцелуи, и не ответила. Не обращать внимания на Шин-О – эта просьба была для нее такой же нелепой, как просьба заставить ее сердце остановиться, но она сомневалась, что Мудрец по-настоящему хотел, чтобы она послушалась. По крайней мере, не в этот раз.  
Он начал двигаться быстрее, его тело поверх нее стало горячим, чуть влажным от пота. Ульрике чувствовала, как ее тело отзывается на его удовольствие, как внутри словно натянулась звенящая струна, когда он перестал заниматься с ней любовью и начал искать собственного завершения внутри нее. Мудрец зажмурил темные глаза, его бедра ритмично подавались вперед-назад, он приоткрыл рот, лихорадочно глотая воздух. Она тихо застонала, без слов поощряя его, отчего он издал такой стон, словно ему было больно; Мудрец сильно нахмурился, сведя брови, а лицо приобрело интересный малиновый оттенок.  
– Почти, – выдохнул он, – уже близко, я...  
Она чувствовала, как он дрожит. И как чуть подрагивает ее собственное тело, когда он застыл, вскрикнул и сделал несколько бешеных толчков, посылая себя за грань. И стоило ему кончить, как по ним волной прокатился вскрик Шин-О: глубокий, чувственный и бесконечно довольный.  
Этого Ульрике хватило, чтобы забыться.  
Ее словно распирало изнутри, тело щекотало и ныло, а затем взорвалось столь яркими ощущениями, что она вскрикнула и выгнулась, вскидываясь с матраса, глубже вбирая Мудреца в свое тело. Она закрыла глаза и вцепилась ногтями в его предплечья, отмечая его крик боли, но не заботясь о его неудовольствии, пока не стала чуть позже просто крепко обнимать его, цепляться за него, как за якорь, привязывающий ее к реальности.  
Ей было горячо и холодно, больно и хорошо – и все это одновременно. Чувств было слишком много – и в то же время недостаточно, она ощущала, будто испытала все, что могла, но ничего из того, что ожидала.  
Мудрец над ней вздохнул, вздрогнул и подождал, пока она расслабленно не опустится на постель, прежде чем поцеловать ее и лечь поверх так, что не давить на нее всем весом. А затем, перестав опираться на локти, он повалился на бок, увлекая ее за собой и прижимая к себе, и принялся воздавать ей хвалу, любя ее словами так же убедительно, как только что любил ее своим телом.  
– Спасибо, – прошептала Ульрике, когда у него кончился запал, и он затих, жадно вдыхая густой воздух спальни.  
 _Всегда пожалуйста_ , – раздался ответ. –  _Нам непременно стоит это повторить._  
Мудрец недовольно заворчал и притянул ее ближе к себе; его обмякший член наконец выскользнул из ее тела, когда Мудрец зашевелился, чтобы накрыть их обоих одеялом; ее голова уютно устроилась под его подбородком.  
– В следующий раз – наедине, – сонно пробормотал он в ее волосы.  
Ульрике улыбнулась и закрыла глаза.  
 _Как пожелаете, о Шин-О_ , – почтительно подумала она, удовлетворенно водя ладонями по боку Мудреца вверх и вниз, чувствуя его ребра и то, как его кожа покрывается мурашками от ее прикосновений. –  _Мы живем, чтобы служить вам._  
Смех Шин-О рябью прошелся по ее душе, успокаивая и умиротворяя Ульрике, пока та медленно погружалась в сон.


End file.
